


Let's Make a Deal

by Torri-potato (Tiffany_Bridges)



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, i guess it could be considered noncon/dubcon?, in my head it was totally consentual, it sucks don't read it, some mention of Sam, written for Krystal as a Christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_Bridges/pseuds/Torri-potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Krystal as a Christmas present. It's the first fic I've actually published and it sucks don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adictedtobadguys56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/gifts).



    Dean Winchester was not a man to be easily silenced. He was always the one with a cocky retort and a smirk. But when he'd seen the tall dark figure that was Derek Hale his mout had gone dry and snapped shut. Sam and Dean had come to Beacon Hills to put down a few dogs, i.e. the entire werewolf population of the Beacon Hills area. Not really a huge deal for them...at least not until Dean found himself being knocked unconcious only to wake up tied to a chair in the swanky home of Derek Hale.  
    He struggled against his restraints but he was bound to tightly to reach any of the assorted weapons he kept on his person. He could feel that his gun was missing, along with the knife he always kept in his right boot, so it was reasonable to assume that all of his weapons were being held hostage as he was somewhere in the house. Deciding that he was getting no where fast, he relaxed back into the chair -- as much as possible with his arms bound behind him and his legs tied to those of the chair -- and waited, presumably for Derek to return and kill him. He was surprised, however, when Derek returned in nothing but a towel, clearly having just took a shower. He looked relaxed and not at all like he had any plans whatso ever of murdering anyone tonight. He just sat down on the couch with a glass of wine and a book.  
    The silence went on for a good ten minutes before Dean finally broke.  
    "So are you gonna kill me or fuck me?" He asked, drawing a confused glance and a raised eyebrow from Derek. "I mean you've got me in a pretty kinky position and frankly I don't even want to know why you know these...I don't know, rope tying techniques."  
    Derek sighed briefly and closed his book. "It's called Kinbaku but you've probably heard it more often called Shibari. It's japanese bondage but it can be useful for interogation too." He paused long enough to stand and place his wine glass on the table next to the couch. "And I had a few questions to ask you, Dean."  
    Dean let out a short, humorless laugh as Derek approached him in naught but his bath towel, eyes trailing down the cut muscles on Derek's torso and arms then lower to his sculpted abs and the happy trail that was sadly cut short from view by the fluffiness of the towel.  
    "Fine. What do you want to know?" Derek was directly in front of him now and he had to look up to make eye contact.  
    Derek leaned forward and placed his hands on the back of the chair either side of Dean's shoulders, pressing forward and leaning the chair back just far enough for his feet to leave the floor.  
    "Why are you trying to kill us? We've never done anything to you. Hell we'd never even heard of you until you showed up and tried to kill Isaac."  
    "You're all monsters." Dean replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's our job. To keep normal people safe from freaks like you." He practically spat the last three words in Derek's face.  
    "That...that's possibly one of the most ignorant things I've ever heard anyone say...ever."  
    Dean shrugged as much as he could in his restraints. "Why don't we let bygones be bygones. You let me go, and I give you a one day headstart before I hunt your ass down and kill you."  
    "Or," Derek said as he lowered Dean's feet back to the floor. He leaned forward enough to rest his knee on the chair between Dean's legs and pressed it forward into Dean's groin. "We could make a deal." He leaned down so that his lips were right at Dean's ear, hot breath ghosting over the sensetive area. "How about I give you the best blowjob you've ever had and you and your brother leave Beacon Hills for good."  
    Dean's breath caught in his throat at the thought of Derek's mouth around his cock and all of his blood began to flow downwards.    "I uh...I'm not ah... gay." Dean managed in an entirely unconvincing tone. Derek took this as his cue to start in on his plan.  
    His knee left the place between Dean's thighs where his cock had been hardening, eliciting a tiny groan of disappointment from Dean only to be replaced by a small gasp as he sank to the ground and tongued at Dean's throat. He placed tiny bites all over Dean's neck, soft enough to not cause any real damage but definitely hard enought to leave a difficult-to-explain-later mark, followed by soft licks over the affected areas. His claws came out to tear off Dean's shirt, baring his heaving chest for Derek to mark up just as he'd done with his neck. He paid particular attention to Dean's nipples as his hands undid his belt and pants, latching onto the right one and swirling his tongue around the soft nub. Dean's hips bucked up when Derek softly bit at the tender flesh of his nipple and he groaned, leaning his head back against the chair and making Derek smile.  
    His pants were quickly pulled down just enough to expose his already hard member but Derek didn't touch him just yet. He leaned back to admire his work as Dean writhed in his place, bruises blossoming beautifully over his neck and chest, nipples almost as hard as his cock, which was twitching for attention. Dean had long since lost feeling in his hands but he couldn't be bothered to care when Derek leaned forward and lapped at the head of his cock. His tongue swirled expertly around the sensetive head, occasionally dipping into his slit and licking too gently at the frenulum. Dean tried to push up into the heat of Derek's mouth but was held down by a strong arm placed horizontally across his abdomen.   
    Finally, after what seemed like ten years in hell, Derek sucked the head of Dean's cock into his mouth and began stroking the shaft with his free hand. Dean became less and less coherant as Derek's head bobbed on his cock. Derek worked his way farther and farther down until Dean's cock was substantially lubricated. Then he removed his hand, relaxed his throat, and swallowed Dean's cock down to the base, forcing air into Dean's lungs as he gasped at the hot, wet sensation of Derek's throat. He bagan to move his head again and released Dean's hips from under his arm, concentrating fully on Dean's release.  
    Dean gasped and moaned at the mix of Derek's mouth on him and the wet sounds coming from said mouth as it wrapped around the base of his cock and swallowed. His hips began to move in little stuttering motions despite the lack of feeling in his legs and he forced as much of himself into Derek's mouth as he possibly could and after just a few minutes Dean could feel his balls start to tighten as his orgasm built.  
    "Oh god oh fuck, Derek, I'm so fucking close don't stop please don't fucking stop!" Dean gasped.  
    Derek moaned as Dean's dick got impossibly harder, stretching his throat in the best way. Dean stilled completely as the vibrations of Derek's continuous moaning pushed him over the edge, eyes glazing over and hips beginning to stutter once more as Derek swallowed his load.  
    Derek held him there until his cock began to soften and he winced slightly as Derek pulled away and sat back on his heals. It was Derek who broke the silence this time.  
    "So when are you and Sam leaving Beacon Hills?" He asked in a low, husky voice.  
    Dean's eyes opened slowly as his breathing returned to normal.  
    "How about," He began in a slightly sleepy tone. "We stay under two conditions. One: we don't kill any werewolves unless they kill someone first. And two: we do this again but next time you're the one who's tied up."  
    Derek thought this through for approximately half a second before a dark smile spread across his face.  
    "Deal."  
  
-fin-


End file.
